


We can change the Future

by HunniedKiss



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: Canon Divergent l, F/M, Peter is a marauder y’all are just pressed, Young Marauders, more tags as I go????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniedKiss/pseuds/HunniedKiss
Summary: I think it was in that moment that we decided that it was our future to create. Nobody could take it from us and we’d fight tooth and nail for it.OrIt’s just common knowledge that everything is just following their string of fate to their end. No body how hard the try to steer off. In all the tangles you create by that the only true way to escape is to cut the string and weave your own.—Please bare with me. This is the first serious((。-∀-)) story I’ve ever posted. Take this with a very large grain of salt.
Relationships: Alice/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)





	We can change the Future

Before we actually begin I’d like to state a few things about this story in a quick -before you read- chapter. 

This is the first book I’ve uploaded with intentions to post it. If you’ve decided to give it a chance I hope you won’t regret it. 

Originally I had wrote this with a female character of the name Sylas Lee. It was meant to just be a little everybody lives self-indulgent story. Then I decided why not upload it?

But I wanted it to be something a lot of people could connect with so I went through and tried my hardest to make it into and x reader so everyone could build a character they loved too. That was just too much for me. I had fallen in love with the Character I’d created and I wished nothing more than to keep her there. To still keep Sylas Lee.

As I’m working in this story I am also beginning to write another story following the cannon version of the Harry Potter story 12 years into the future. This story will be the x reader one with your favorite Marauders boys with little peeks into their past to see how reader fell in love with Sirius Black and her connection with the rest of the Marauders. I will inform you all of the release of that story.

Now back to this story. We follow Sylas Lee through her years at Hogwarts as a female Marauder. Years 1,2, just have significant memories that helped build Sylas to who she is where we pick up in the third year just before Christmas break. 

Year 4 will just feature more memories of our beautiful girls Lily, Alice, Marlene, and Dorcas. As well as fill in more of Sylas’s relationship with her family. 

Year 5, 6, and 7 build more on the upcoming plot and budding romance between Sirius and Sylas. With this being said that is why I haven’t put a slow burn tag on the book, but I just might. It depends. 

If you’ve made it this far, congratulations! You might actually have some sort of interest in this shitty story! I hope you look forward to reading through these stories and if you spot any inconsistencies throughout the story I’ll try and go in to fix them somehow as I've written this story in broken chunks and tries to fill in blanks. 

Please enjoy the adventures of The Marauders and Sylas! Thank you for reading We can change the future!


End file.
